Diary of Single Parents
by Peine
Summary: Hermione is a single mom. Harry is a single dad. What happens when they meet? R&R! Okay, sorry people I mistook this story for my other one and I said this was a one shot, whi DISCONTINUED
1. Reese's pick up

Diary of Single Parents

Disclaimer: MY guess is as good as yours- I'm probably not J.K. Rowling. puts pinkie to mouth Or am I:-P Lol.

A/N: Hermione is Ginny's age. I kinda had to switch some stuff up. Harry is three years older than Hermione and Ginny are, as are Ron and Draco. DON'T WORRY! EVERYTHING WILL MAKE SENSE LATER! Harry, Ron, and Draco are all twenty-seven and Hermione and Ginny are twenty-four. Kay?

* * *

"**_Wanted:_**

Single man,

must be stable,

like children,

and be willing to commit.

Send a hit to Hermione Granger."

"I like it!"

"Honestly, Ginny?"

"Yes, honestly. I really like it, Hermione. Just let me make one _little _adjustment," Ginny said, typing away on the computer's keyboard. Hermione quickly read it aloud.

"_**Wanted:**_

Single man,

must have hot body,

like sex,

and be willing to have an affair with her best friend.

Send a hit to Hermione Granger."

"Ginny, you suck! Oh damn, I have to go pick up Reese from school!" Hermione grabbed her coat from the chair it was resting on and fingered her keys, running out the door. Feeling she had forgotten something, she ran back to her flat.

"I'm so sorry Ginny! Why don't you come along? I'm sure Reese would love to see you!" Hermione said. "Even though she did just see you and Draco this morning…" Ginny got up and followed Hermione out to the car.

They got in and drove the three minutes to Reese's elementary school (A/N: I think that's what people in Britain and Australia call Primary school.) Hermione drove to the parking lot that Reese usually met her in and she and Ginny got out of the car to wait with the other mothers.

"Mommy! Ginny!" Reese ran down the stairs of the school into her mothers awaiting arms.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Ginny asked.

"It was fantasmical. Ask me what that means."

"What's fantasmical mean, Reese, honey?" Hermione asked, to make the girl happy.

"It's a mix between fantastic and magical! Jaci told me," Reese said naming her best friend matter-of-factly.

"Care to tell about your day on the way home?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Mommy!"

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"I'm what! I can't be! I'm only sixteen! I _cannot _have a _baby_!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, do you have any idea who the father it?" Dr. Owens asked.

"Yeah…Seth Jacobs…"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Hermione tucked Reese into her bed. It was a cute, girlish, but practical bed that was the usual sized with a floating canopy net. The bedspread was pink and had green and blue and red flowers growing out of the ends of yellow vines. Her room was a dusty pink, the floor covered with books of all sorts and toys.

"Like me?" Reese asked, playing their favorite game.

"Rivers," Hermione said playing along. She got up off the bed and started walking toward the door.

"Love me?"

(A/N: Now a word from our sponsors: This whole "like me, love me thing is from the Alice books by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. Here's her website for the Alice books, http: to your original programs!)

"Oceans," Hermione said turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. She walked out to where Draco and Ginny were.

* * *

Yayyy! Chapter one is DONE baby! Hahahah! We started third term today. BIG SIGH. Oh well. Means school is closer to ending. Also means that I have Phys. Ed. 1/2 term. Bigger sigh. So what do you guys think? The story used to be called Diary of a Single Mother, but I had to change it for reasons unknown to you guys! HAHA! I own this story! Not you! That wasrandom I'm open to suggestions. R&R! Love you guys! You rock! 


	2. Hermione and her buds

"Hey guys!" Hermione said tiredly, picking up her glass of red wine.

"So," Draco said. "I checked the site for you today. You got twelve hits."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Want to look right now?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Sure," Hermione said sitting at her desk and turning on her computer. She read her ad again:

**_Wanted:_**

Single man,

must be stable,

like children,

and be willing to commit.

Send a hit to Hermione Granger.

Hermione opened the first hit and sighed in annoyance. Draco had sent her a hit that sang, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts."

"I thought you were supposed to be a married man, Draco," she said flirtatiously.

"Yes, well…Just kidding, thought it would be annoying," Draco said as Ginny hit him on the chest.

The next man's name was Burt and he was largely overweight, had long, shaggy hair, mousy brown hair and dull grey eyes. Hermione, Draco and Ginny decided on "no." After that there was John, a billionaire playboy who was good looking, but he didn't like children all that much.

"No, he wouldn't like Reese," Hermione said with some sadness of Ginny.

They went through eight more men until they reached the last one. The man's picture was extremely attractive. He had messy black hair, gorgeous emerald eyes hidden behind thick, round framed, black glasses, had a nice body and an incredibly cool feature (Hermione thought) was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. He worked as a high school mythology professor and made a steady living. He had a ten year old son named Daniel and lived in London (Like Hermione and Reese, Draco and Ginny who lived across the hall from them, and Ron and Luna.) Harry was twenty-seven. He liked books, sports, and the internet(A/N: Me too! H/HR sites!), art, and hanging out with Daniel.

"I think I'm going to reply; he seems really nice," Hermione said and Draco and Ginny nodded in approval.


End file.
